The Answer
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: My hand lingered on his cheek, the cool of it battling the warmth of my palm, "I'm sorry you felt you had to hide this, and….the law is unfair. No law should tell you who to love." (Sequel to Forbidden)


**Author's Note:** _Alot of people asked for a sequel to Forbidden. Here it is. It's short, and not the best, but I tried._

Ion was trembling. He was standing before me, reduced to tears, and trembling. My hand lingered on his cheek, the cool of it battling the warmth of my palm, "I'm sorry you felt you had to hide this, and….the law is unfair. No law should tell you who to love."

Those crimson eyes, tears trickling from the edges, lifted to meet my gaze. He had just told me about a horribly unfair law that Seth, the empress of the Vampires had handed down. No Methuselah was permitted to love a Terran. My heart was racing, and my cheeks flushed. I wasn't sure what to think at the moment, because along with the problem of the law, he had confessed that he loved me. If we hadn't met, he probably would have had no issue with the law. Before we met, he had loathed the Terran.

I fought to keep my breathing and voice steady as I continued to comfort him, "I will write to Seth at once. Surely she will see reason and change the law…"

I was dancing around the subject, not wanting to attend to the other topic, not wanting to deal with Ion's feelings for me. My gaze quickly dropped away from his as I turned to return to my chamber. I needed to think about this information I had just been given. I cared about Ion, but I had never thought of love, had I?

"Esther?" His voice cracked from emotion, "Esther, wait! You…You need to tell me…"

"Ion, please. You asked about the law, and I answered. I have to write to Seth now, before I forget we can discuss this later." My own voice quavered, and I halted as he gripped my wrist. Still, I would not look at him, I couldn't. My heart was being squeezed by an unseen vice. My stomach churned, and my head spun.

"I just…" He sounded incredulous, "I just made my confession! How can you simply walk away! Esther, please! Love me…or…or not…just tell me, one way or the other! I need to know!"

My breath was short as I tried to pull away. I needed to buy time, to think, "Later, Ion! Affairs of state first, then we can discuss-"

"Discuss? Discuss what? Esther, you feel the same way, or you do not! It is not something to be discussed!" He grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me around to face him. My eyes widened as he peered into them, desperation and tears in his own. His face crept closer, and I forgot to breath altogether.

"I-Ion…" I scarcely managed to murmur the words before his lips sealed over mine in a brief, gentle kiss. I gasped softly as he pulled away, my hand trembling as it lifted to my lips.

"Esther…I've told you how I feel…that in itself breaks the Empress' law. But I don't care…you are worth it to me. Please…tell me you feel the same…"

"Oh, Ion…" My eyes began to tear up. I wasn't sure what I felt, and he was demanding an answer that moment! How could I give him one!

"It's Father Nightroad…isn't it?" He asked, casting his crimson gaze to the side, hands clenched into fists at his side, "Why? What's so great about him?"

"No!" I blinked and shook my head. Was that what people thought? That I and Father Nightroad were…? I began to laugh softly, "Oh goodness, no! Father Nightroad…why, that's just how a view him! He is like a father to me!"

Ion seemed to brighten some as he realized that Father Nightroad was no competition for him, "Really? Then, please, Esther…consider me."

I glanced out the window near which we stood. I cared for Ion, very much so. But was it love, or sisterly affection? I closed my eyes, offering a brief prayer. God, please…tell me what to do in a situation like this.

"Will…will you at least give me a chance?" I felt the cool of his hand around my own, "Please…I…I don't know how else to ask…"

There was my answer. The flutter of my heart as his grip wove through my fingers. I drew a deep breath, and smiled at him, "I suppose…I can at least give you a chance."

"Esther that's not-" He began, ready to argue with a refusal I hadn't given. I laughed softly as he blinked, and grinned like a child, "R-really! I promise, we do not have to rush anything…"

"I know." I smiled warmly, brushing a kiss to his cheek, "You are not the sort to force me into a situation I don't want. Now, we should right our letter to Seth."


End file.
